nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Demolisher 2-In-1
The Demolisher 2-In-1 is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 9th 2014 under the N-Strike Elite series for the US. The Australian release is in September.Basic Nerf (2014-01-13). New Zombiestrike Slingfire Photo, Product Description, Retail Price Found Here | BasicNerf. BasicNerf.com This blaster was also given a soft release on the 26th of June in Singapore. This blaster was released on the end of July in Malaysia. It comes packaged with a shoulder stock, a banana clip, ten Elite Darts, and two missiles. Details The Demolisher 2-in-1, as its name suggests, is essentially "two blasters in one". It features a top clip system dart-firing blaster and a small, bottom missile-firing blaster. It uses a flywheel system and has a acceleration trigger to allow the user to rev up the motors for use. It has two tactical rails: one on top and one on the right side of the blaster. There are also two strap points: one on the handle and one near the muzzle. It is compatible with barrel extensions and detachable shoulder stocks. It advertises a firing range of up to ninety feetBasic Nerf (2014-01-20). Official N-Strike Elite Demolisher 2-In-1 Blaster Official Product Description, Pricing & Targeted Release Frame. BasicNerf.com; the gray trigger release of the Demolisher will fire up to twenty-five meters (eighty-five feet).Basic Nerf (2014-01-25). UK Nerf's Visit UK Toy Fair, Brings New Information, Confirms/Dispels Rumors on Fall 2014 Blasters | BasicNerf.com. BasicNerf.com The missile-launching part of the blaster fires up to fifty feet depending on how hard you pull the slide back. It is not detachable and is integrated into the blaster. Basic Nerf (2014-01-25). UK Nerf's Visit UK Toy Fair, Brings New Information, Confirms/Dispels Rumors on Fall 2014 Blasters | BasicNerf.com. BasicNerf.com It's also noted that the blaster is about the same size as the RapidStrike CS-18 in its prototype stage.Basic Nerf (2014-01-25). UK Nerf's Visit UK Toy Fair, Brings New Information, Confirms/Dispels Rumors on Fall 2014 Blasters | BasicNerf.com. BasicNerf.com History It was first revealed on January 20, 2014. It was first seen in person at the 2014 UK Toy Fair 2014; it was seen alongside the then-recently announced Cam ECS-12 at the 2014 New York Toy Fair. Reloading and firing To reload the Demolisher, load up to ten darts into the included banana clip and insert the clip to the blaster. Place a missile into the missile slot. To fire darts, pull the acceleration trigger to rev up the flywheels and then the firing trigger. Flywheels must be at full power to achieve max range or if not, range will be decreased. To fire the missile, pull the pump forward to prime, and back to fire. Trivia *It is the first clip system blaster to feature a banana clip. *Strangely, the darts that come with the Demolisher 2-In-1 shoot further than normal darts. Gallery Demlisher_Box.jpg|The Demolisher 2-In-1's packaging. File:Demolisher_missle.jpg|A closer view at the missile launcher. Elite_Demolisher.jpg|A prototype image of the Demolisher. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Missile blasters Category:Single fire blasters